


The Moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by stalkyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkyoon/pseuds/stalkyoon
Summary: The Moon is beautiful, isn't it?A more poetic phrase of saying "I love you". But Kuroo never realized.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 18





	The Moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty short but i hope you enjoy reading <333

15 seconds. It took him only 15 seconds to realize that he was in love with his best friend. In love with the only person who would never return his feelings. Although he knew that, he couldn’t help but love him. He couldn’t help but feel the familiar warmth, which spread through his whole body every time he heard his voice, he couldn’t help but smile whenever he laughed, he couldn’t help but feel the happiest when he was around him. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma looked up to the night sky, admiring it. “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?" And it really was. The pale moonlight shining down onto the two boys, the stars creating a glowing spark in the reflection of their eyes, the night pulling everything into darkness but them. And it was beautiful, but the only thing Kuroo looked at was Kenma.

He agreed with a quiet hum, not even once taking his eyes off of Kenma. All he could think about was how beautiful he looked, how soothing his voice was to him, how much he actually liked the boy. And suddenly, he felt scared. Scared of the feelings that lingered inside his heart. How could he ever tell him that he was in love with him? He was scared of getting rejected by Kenma, he was scared Kenma would start to hate him, he was scared he would lose his best friend just because he couldn’t help but fall in love with him.

So he silently closed his heart from Kenma. Well, at least he tried to. Because pretending to not like someone although you’re head over heels for them was quite hard. If he could, he would scream his love confession into the night, he would pull Kenma into his embrace, he would whisper his feelings into Kenma’s ear and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But he couldn’t. Because he was nothing more than a friend.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kenma asked with a little smile on his face, turning his face to Kuroo. And Kuroo didn’t laugh like he usually would, he didn’t tease Kenma with a snarky comeback, he just kept looking at him. As if Kenma was the only thing worth looking at, and in some way he was. Kuroo’s intense gaze put a faint blush onto Kenma’s cheeks and he immediately gazed upon the night sky again.

“Because I’m in love with you.”

It was just a little whisper, even a breeze of fresh air would’ve drowned it out. But there was no breeze of fresh air, there was nothing that could’ve covered up the sentence that came out of his mouth. And somehow, he felt relieved. Relieved because he didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore. But he still felt so scared.

“What?” Kenma’s head snapped into Kuroo’s direction and the first thing he noticed was the tear that rolled down Kuroo’s cheek. And as Kenma saw his reflection in Kuroo’s eyes, he realized that they changed. His eyes changed. 

They looked at him with so much love and sincerity, it scared him. And maybe it was because he was overwhelmed or because he felt like he wasn’t worthy of Kuroo’s love, but tears trickled down his cheeks, blurring his vision. 

“Wh-why are you crying?” Kuroo asked worriedly, placing his hands on Kenma’s cheeks and wiping the tears off his face. An action that wasn’t unfamiliar to Kenma, but it was different now. He gazed into Kuroo’s eyes, and once again, all he could find in them was love. But he told himself that he wasn’t enough for Kuroo. That Kuroo deserved someone better. Someone who wasn’t him. And Kuroo knew what he was thinking.

“Listen, just forget everything I just said. I’m sorry if-“

“Why the fuck are you sorry?” Kenma cut him off, while slapping his arms away from his cheeks. And for some reason he felt angry. Did he apologize because he didn’t mean it? Or did he apologize because he felt bad? Either way, Kenma wasn’t okay with it.

“I- I.. don’t know. But please, don’t look at me like that. Not like how you’re looking at me right now. I can live with not knowing how you feel about me, but I don’t know if I can handle rejection right now.” Kuroo bitterly said, standing up. And for the first time that night, he turned his gaze away from Kenma.

“Are you fucking serious right now? Leaving after you said everything? How about you listen to me now, huh?” Kenma huffs. “What if I like you as well?”

And maybe it was fate who didn’t want them to be together, but the last part of the sentence, which was just a whisper that left his mouth, was drowned out by a breeze of fresh air.   
Without looking to him again, without saying goodbye, without anything, Kuroo left. 

And Kenma cursed at Kuroo and his bad Japanese literature skills. If he had paid more attention in that class, he would’ve realized what Kenma meant with   
_“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it”. ___


End file.
